


Sweet Dreams

by teenyrabbitt



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, furry robot lions
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slight angstish, Sweet, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenyrabbitt/pseuds/teenyrabbitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort from the nightmares Shiro has during the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> just some sweet/romantic/emo fluff

Sweat beaded on his his wrinkled forehead, teeth clenched while he struggled with the thoughts that filled his own head. You can hear rustling beside you, distress burnt across his face as you gently shake his shoulder.

"Shiro? Shiro! Shiro, sweetie, wake up," you say, hoping to wake him from his unquiet rest.

His eyes fly open as he quickly sits up, breaths quick and heavy as he tries to recover from the images that replayed in his head. It wasn't the first time this has happened - nightmares plagued his mind from times unknown to him, flashes of memory quickly replaying in his mind. Pain, torture, loneliness, torment. Any and every distressing scene that he'd remembered could taint his dreams at any moment, and the more he had the more stressful it became on him.

You sit up beside him, rubbing his back gently with your hand and resting the other on his shoulder. "Another nightmare?"

He merely shook his head in response. It would take a few moments for him to fully wake up and process what had happened. The whole situation was always unpleasant for him, and you tried the best you could to help him recover after.

"Same thing? Do you wanna talk about it?" you ask, moving your hand from his back to his head, brushing away his hair from his forehead and gently petting his head.

"N-no. It's just.. the same. But thank you," he says, trying to give a wry smile.

"You don't have to thank me, I only want to help in any way I can. Here, I'll get you a nice cold glass of water, hm?" you say, gently brushing back his hair one more time before going out into the kitchen.

Leaving his side wasn't preferable, he wanted someone be next to him. But a few seconds wouldn't hurt, and having a bit to drink and rehydrate always seemed to help. Still, you always took as little time as possible to come back with a glass of water, handing it to him as he drank a large portion before setting it down.

"A bit better?" you ask, not entirely expecting a response. It was a routine you were used you. "Now, come here," you say, laying back down, slinking your body closer to his.

He followed your lead and lay back down as you hold his body in your arms, your hand once again gently stroking his head, something comforting to him that helped him fall back to sleep. Shiro always liked sleeping with someone, as close as you were comfortable with. Many nights he would hold you in his arms, but on others like this he found comfort and solace being held in yours. You whispered softly to him as he fell asleep, sometimes talking back and forth.

"You're safe now, Shiro. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise," you whisper softly.

"you know, sometimes I wonder if you're some sort of wizard," he said, eyes still closed.

"why is that?"

He turns to look at you, "because no matter what happens, when I'm near you or can hear your voice.. no matter what the circumstance.. you always make me feel ok again. safe. comfortable."

You giggle a bit at the bold statement, "I'm glad I can help."

"No, no, I mean it," he says, releasing himself from your grasp and sitting up to look at you directly. "I-I don't know how but.. you always manage to make me feel better. I don't know what I'd do without you," he says, gently holding your hand between his.

"Shiro.. you really leave me at a loss of words sometimes. But you don't need to worry about what you'd do without me, I'm right here. I'll always be right here," you say, gently tracing your fingers along his chin.

"I know I'm just..," he looks down.

"Oh, is that what your nightmare was about? Shiro.."

You sit up from your position, putting your forehead against his and closing your eyes, holding both your hands in his. "I'm right here. I'm safe, and I won't be going anywhere."

"I love you," he says, placing a hand on your cheek and gently kissing your lips.

"to the moon and back," you reply softly.

"to the moon and back," he smiles, kissing you softly one more time.

He leans into you, moving you back down onto the bed. He slowly leaves small kisses all of your face, before ending on your lips, savoring the moment you had together. He lays back down beside you, now holding you tightly in his arms. He knows you're safe, that he's safe. You'd both go to the edge of the galaxy for one another, to protect one another, to hold one another once more. And in the quiet moments of the night that was all that mattered, as you lay in each other's arm before the sun rises once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm emo


End file.
